


Rolling

by tiniestawoo



Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: teen wolf drabble for: deep, mute, waves
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Jackson Whittemore
Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896046
Kudos: 1
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Rolling

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted at [](https://those-who-fall.tumblr.com/post/616754358382624769/lydia-martinjackson-whittemore-deep-mute)

The sudden electronic silence was Jackson’s hint that Lydia had muted her end of the phone call. “Lydia?” He inquired after a beat.

There was a beep and then a sudden rush of noise, a faint chattering in the background of Lydia’s call. “Sorry, can I call you back?”

“Sure.” Jackson watched waves crash against the sea wall, spraying a fine mist of cold water. They originated somewhere far out in the deepest part of the ocean, and yet they rolled all the way in to break at the wall.   
  
Jackson wondered when he’d stop rolling in from sea for Lydia.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr!](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
